The present invention related to a headlight for motor vehicles. More particularly it relates to a headlight for motor vehicles which has a reflector and a gas discharge lamp inserted in the reflector and supplied with high voltage by an electrical pre-switching device.
Such a headlight is known from DE-OS 35 19 611. This headlight has a reflector with a gas-discharge lamp inserted in an electrical pre-switching device. The pre-switching device serves to supply high voltage to the gas-discharge lamp and is tightly connected with the reflector. To exchange the gas-discharge lamp, which is not provided for in this headlight, it is necessary to remove the pre-switching device. But this is impossible without destroying the sealed connection between the pre-switching device and the reflector. Moreover, there is a danger of fatal injury when exchanging the gas-discharge lamp if special precautions are not taken because of the high voltage applied to the gas-discharge lamp for its operation.